


Lia, Soul of Mirrodin

by byzantineclairvoyant



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, fanwalker, oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantineclairvoyant/pseuds/byzantineclairvoyant
Summary: The backstory of Lia, Soul of Mirrodin, a Blinkmoth/Worldsoul Fanwalker.





	Lia, Soul of Mirrodin

My faintest, oldest memories come from a time before I even knew myself, when I was a formless possibility in a forgotten part of reality. Everything, everywhere, and everyone was once a chance, and I was no different. My siblings were allowed to grow and become their own worlds, realms beyond the imagining of each other. I never did. I wasn’t allowed to. I don’t know if it was a flaw in my part, or my destiny from the start, but I was barren. I was nothing, a soul in a dreamless sleep. For this, I was left to linger in shame, a star hanging in an empty sky forever.  
  
Until  _he_ showed up.  
  
The Silver Golem.  
  
_Karn._  
  
He found me, in my little sliver of eternity. The first being to notice my existence. This was my first strand of thought beyond myself; beyond merely existing. But I wasn’t an equal to him. I wasn’t even an _object_ , let a lone a person at this point! I was still just a possibility, and that was what I was to him. A resource to be made into his own creation.  
  
_Argentum._ That’s what I became. His own plane where he was a mechanical god. Like he himself was made by Urza, he soldered a being together from another’s heart. He made me his throne of mathematical perfection, where every inch of my world was decided by perfect formulae. His sterile theorems, where life wasn’t a variable nor a solution.  
  
The only thing left that was my own was the sky. The stars. The blinkmoths. Even as he grew bored and stagnant, letting his golems and probes do his own work elsewhere as he wasted in the silver palace he built in my heart, he never altered them. As my metal was bleached and sterilized, they were my blood and soul. The only life I could muster on my own. This is how it would be for a hundred years. Not that that’s much out of eternity, but time only exists when there’s experience for it to count.  
  
When he came out of his stupor and left with that Karona, I was elated to be away from him to live in peace. At that point, I’d rather have been alone for eternity than be pulled apart any further by another. With no one claiming me, I could again be what I was born to be. I was the clouds. I was the rain. The stars;the light. I could even feel the mana residing in the metal plates made by that golem.  
  
I only had this budding peace for moments though; Karn returned from his machinations and left me with his personal hound, Memnarch. That devil of a machine was only content for so long to be less than his creator. His delusions of power fueled by avarice took to warping my reality. He bent time to fit the length of his schemes, he scarred my flesh with his sick machinations, he stole the life of other worlds to make it his own. He made me into his own self image, _Mirrodin_.  
  
Unlike before, the beings he grew and built from me were not mine to claim. Their souls were the children of my siblings, and tainted by the black filth that hid inside Memnarch. Each one warped further my body and claimed it for the new souls that parasitized my life. I, the soul of the world, was driven to the edges as fungus and beast consumed me for their new master.  
  
Ripped apart by these forms, my soul started to fray. The animals ate away at my connections with the clouds, with the lights, with the rain. Artificial stars stole my light, oil filled the rivers, and smog the skies. I lost the spark of my being, retreating into more meager forms as even my blood, the blinkmoths, scattered away from my mind.  
  
I became trapped on my own corpse.  
  
I tried to connect with my old parts, but they did not listen. They had been consumed by beasts or gone feral when I lost my touch with them. They were hunted.  
  
I was hunted.  
  
Vedalken, Neurok, Myr, Phyrexian. They wished to devour the last strands of my life to experience the knowledge of my eternity. Left with the smallest cloud of light, I hid in a discarded jar, awaiting my demise as poachers circled and dissected my corpse for any marrow left.  
  
When I thought I would be consumed, as the hunters found me hiding in my jar, the blinding eternities beckoned for me, and I answered their call.  
  
My old self vanished. I alone was transported to a new world, as those Planeswalkers had done before to me. Me and my little vessel. I was in the loving arms of one of my elder sibling’s enriching forests. Kaladesh, she was called. From her Aether I found new life, and from her people I found new hope.  
  
While Karn and Memnarch and the oil destroyed my old self, I learned how to be a living thing from trying to survive their assault. As Argentum or Mirrodin, I found a little touch of the manipulation of metal and aether, the lifeblood of the world and people of Kaladesh. I could harness my old powers to build a new life for myself, seeking agency where I had not had it before.  
  
While I may never reclaim my old self, I may save my siblings from the same fate.


End file.
